Social Networking in the Future Workforce
In the next couple of years and the years to come, social networking will govern the future of jobs. With social networking such as Facebook and LinkedIn being used by millions of people, everyone’s information is easily accessible. In essence interviews will no longer be needed in hiring jobs in the future because employers will know everything about you through your social networks. When we sign up for networking websites we waive our rights to our personal information in exchange to use the website. As a result, social networking websites such as Facebook will sell your information to employers so that they know everything about you. I like comparing this concept to credit reports. If you want to buy a house you need to have a good credit score. Similarly if an employer wants to higher you, you must have strong, respectable, and educated information about yourself on your social network because if an employer sees nothing but thumb|300px|leftpictures of you with drugs then he won’t hire you. In the future more jobs will be done out of the workplace through social networking. For example if the company marketing group has a meeting scheduled they can do a video conference and do presentations online through social networking such as Skype. For example one person of the group could be in Japan doing business and the other in Germany but they would both be able to attend the meeting and put in their input through social networking. Realistically the workplace will become obsolete in the future. Companies will be run on social networks. For example if you were an insurance company trying to sell insurance, then you would negotiate online and pay a price online instead of actually going to the office. In the future privacy will be virtually nonexistent and the process of business transactions will change. In the future we will be able to customize our social networks for different purposes, and the one-size-fits-all Facebook-type network will decline. We’ll have networks of college friends, real personal friends, personal acquaintances, business contacts, players, neighbors, etc. And we won’t have to log into multiple different networks with different rules to make this possible. Also social networks will allow us to recruit people that we want by viewing there information to look for things the company want. What will the world of thumb|300px|rightSocial Networking in the future Work Force by 2015 look like in terms of social networking? It is too early to tell, but based on the trends expect to see more mobile applications and virtual networking a stronger part of our everyday social networking experience. In the future companies will use social networks to harness the collective knowledge of employees, customers and suppliers by stimulating team building and better internal collaboration. Currently 65% of employees surveyed in Great Britain, France, Germany, Belgium and The Netherlands say that their company has adopted social networking as part of their working culture. In the end social networking tools allow organizations to improve communication and productivity among employees while at the same time defining the future of jobs and the parameters set up by it. By Jacob Yousif